Five Nights at Yoshi's (2018 Scratch Edition)
Five Nights at Yoshi's was originally a Scratch web game made in the Scratch 2.0 language, published in early 2018. This was the very first Five Nights at Yoshi's game ever released. The game took inspiration from Five Nights at Sonic's in terms of style, something the later games try to straw away from. Cast: - Yoshi - Daniel -Onion -Chili -Glitchy Yoshi Trivia * Five Nights at Yoshi's was not the first game made by YoshiFan, but was the first "full" FNaF fangame. * Yoshi was planned to go the Backstage, but this was scrapped, due to hating how the Yoshi Backstage graphic turned out, and being too lazy to draw another one. ** Yoshi going to Chili's Corner was later considered (keeping with the FNaS 1 thing), but was also scrapped. * Onion's bib in early testing said "Eat Pez", before being changed to "EAT NOW". * Onion was considered male in this game, before being switched to female in FNaY2. * Yoshi was planned to move during late Night 2, but was changed to move on early Night 3. * The game was drawn entirely with the line tool. This was due to several reasons: ** Lines in the Bitmap editor on Scratch had higher quality when displayed on fullscreen than the brush tool ** YoshiFan had the most practice with the line tool (for some weird reason). ** It created a style unlike any other fangame, which generally use the brush tool in "MS-Paint" FNAF games. * Due to the limitations of Scratch, back then the game was unable to save. The only to keep your progress was to keep the game tab open. ** In version 1.3, two ways to save were introduced. You can either import/export data on the Save File list by clicking "Show Save File" ** Or, when in Scratch 2 Offline Editor, simply clicking "Save" in the editor will save your progress as well. * The characters were meant to have personalities in-game. ** Yoshi was meant to be a leader, someone who sings all day and provides life advice for some reason. ** Daniel was a nerd who guided kids on how to beat hard levels in the arcade games at the restaurant. ** Onion was supposed to be a glutton, and told kids to eat whatever you can. Sometimes Yoshi would interfere, saying eating too much isn't good for you. ** Chili told childish jokes at the restaurant, and sometimes spoke different languages. * Yoshi's laugh in-game sounds nothing like Yoshi. It was an edit of Freddy Fazbear's laugh. * The game was first planned to play like FNaF 2, due to YoshiFan liking FNaF2 the most. * The characters had no tougnes in their mouth. YoshiFan realized the mistake far into development, but was too lazy to change the assets. * Onion has no party hat on when Yoshi is in the Party Area with her. This was an error on YoshiFan's part. * The Left Hall was supposed to flicker just like in FNaF 1, but was scrapped. * The "Power Left" meter has a frame for every digit in power. So, in total, the power meter has 101 frames. * Chili would originally wait for you to flip up the camera before running. This was removed in 1.4 to make him more aggressive. * The nights go to 8AM, which was inspired from FNaS 3 and 4. * Yoshi's head when on-stage was re-used a lot for Yoshi's art, with the rest of the body cropped. * Yoshi is supposed to be dark green in the Yoshi Toilets, but because of the brightness, Yoshi is pitch black instead. * The Yoshi Toilets were based off of the Tubby Toilets in FNATL2, and the room was drawn based off of the Tubby Toilets as well, instead of FNaF 1's Restrooms. * The camera button designs were redesigned meant to look like FNaS1's buttons. * The 8AM theme is an edit of the Stage Clear theme in Super Castlevania IV. * The CN theme is a piano remix of the Stage Clear Theme in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. * The phone calls were written, then put through in a Text to Speech program. This was because no one was willing to voice act for the phone calls. * Yoshi's planned full name was "Yoseejus Rexus" for some reason. In the Mario universe, Yoshi's full name was "T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas". * Rumpus (Scrappy) was never in this game. * Onion had no cupcake in-game. This was added in later games. * This game used some of the same sounds as FNaS1, such as the FNaF 2 camera ambience, and the FNaF 2 fan noise. * Development of this game was rushed in the second half, due to non-motivation and also wanting the game out to the public quickly. * FNaY2 started development halfway through FNaY1's development. * The beta testers were my friends at school, as this game was tested in a computer lab at school throughout development. I never had friends online at this time. * YoshiFan still looks back fondly at FNaY1, because although the game was a fnaf clone and the art was bad for his standards, he still sees the sould and effort that went into it.